Sword Art Online: The Second Hero
by Shoku-Meian
Summary: We watch the world of SAO in another perspective that follows Kirito's story but we are not Kirito, we are Jethicur a teenager trapped in the world of SAO where losing means dying. It is possible for Jethicur to meet everyone that met Kirito in-game. The same story from my first story writing but now extended version.


!Disclaimer!

I do not own anything of Sword Art Online's main storyline or any of its actual content such as sword skills, items, and characters. However there will be skills, weapons, and items that will be made up for the sake of uniqueness. Otherwise all OCs I create and by so others as well are custom made and other stuff like that. You have been warned and can stop reading right here otherwise, with that out of the way let us begin this story, a story of the White Swordsman, and his road in life.

* * *

November 5, 2022 9:47 A.M.

The day began as normal as it were in the morning in Japan. Though it was bright and early in the morning I was not getting out of bed as I was sitting against the wall of a game store waiting for something. Then while I was sitting my stomach growls loudly, noting that I have yet to eat anything today before a man coming across the street carrying a steaming bowl approached me.

"So, Shoku today is the day isn't it?" said a man who holds out to me a bowl of noodles with chopsticks on top of the bowl's rim.

"Yes it is," I said to the man as I take the bowl of noodles and take good slurp of the noodle.

"You know, Lu won't be happy that a friend isn't going to come back to the restaurant anymore." the man pouted.

"Well you can buy the game for Lu, so that Lu can meet me online then." I said with a smirk.

The man then rubs his head and says in response, "Well that's taking a lot out of my weekly sales you know."

"Of course, but considering that I've been eating your food well over a month now I would question if you didn't have enough money." I smirked as I look at him.

"Hahaha. That's true I can't argue with that in mind," then the man frowns as he then looks at me again, "I'm not getting any more money from you after this."

"Yeah, I'll be out of money for this year. But next year I'll have at least one-tenth of the money I originally had."

"Really?" said the man surprised by how fast I earn my money.

"Really." I nodded before I look and find the noodles all gone.

I slurp up the rest of the broth in the bowl before the man asked me another question.

"So tell me more about this game."

"What spark the interest?" I said before I sip the last bit of the liquid in the bowl quickly and slowly lowered it down.

"You did," the man was smiling at me as he said it.

"Fair enough," I said as I carefully stand up and hand him the empty bowl of noodles. Then I pat the back of my pants as dust that had accumulated over the night flies off and disperses into the air.

"The NerveGear" I muttered to him, "Is the console of a game that will be coming out, the game itself will launch in about almost 21 hours from now." I then take out a magazine I had placed in my backpack and hand it to him. "The game is called Sword Art Online, SAO for short. The main concept, that it had attracted a lot of gamers to it, is the ability of the game itself to immerse the player's five basic senses into it; making the player be able to feel, taste, smell, hear, and see things in three dimensional life. This concept is dubbed as Full Dive."

The man nods in understanding at every single detail I tell him so that he could explain it to Lu. Of course I should mention that I have never met Lu before. Lu was someone that I have never even seen but heard from, as the man is the father of Lu. The man never bothered telling me Lu's identity as Lu was usually cooking in the back of the restaurant.

Then the store makes an announcement "We are now selling NerveGears in store so best get it now." with that people close to the front were charging in.

I followed the crowd as they rushed in, those who had tents and sleeping bags were left behind as the crowd went around them as they tried to quickly pack up and for good reasons, as the store doesn't usually open at this time. Which probably surprised them, as all the buyers rushed to the game section in a stampede.

The year is 2022, the years of the future. During this time we would expect technology to advance a lot like into outer space with the creation of space alliances with aliens from other worlds. Well to tell the truth, nope, there hasn't been much of a technology difference since 2016 where human civilization seems to have stop in the advancement of technology. Either that or the government is hiding potential gears and vehicles for military reasons. Regardless, there hasn't been any space venturing since then and so on with no alien contacts and all that spacey things that could happen. But, however there is one thing that has advanced to the point of considering it being the start of the future; and that is entering the world of Virtual Reality.

Now tell me this, how is this being advance? Well for me I don't really know, I'm really speculating here, because I'm just your average kid with an average grade in school. But I'm getting ahead of myself here, my name is Shoku Aisuru, I have black hair, blue eyes, and I live in the Nerima, Tokyo, in Japan of course. Why I live here was for military reasons apparently as my mother is an officer in the military. With my father being out of town for pretty much all year round except from Christmas to New Year's Eve is when he comes to visit us to celebrate it. Being such parents I don't have close relations with them and considering what they do, I would've expected nothing less of their duties as grown-ups, just as I as a teen of 15 years old, turning 16 later, am to be expected to do what I want to do.

But never mind about all that; because tomorrow is the launch of a new game, its call Sword Art Online. Cheesy is it not? Nah, not when it comes to over a thousand people playing it, the name doesn't matter. But why would they play it? The answer would be what I mentioned before Virtual Reality.

November 5, 2022 a Saturday really, a great day for some outdoor exercise, but for me I had waited over two weeks to play this game. I knew when, where, and how much the game would be sold at when it came out. With the information I gathered confirmed by several sources. I camped out for those two weeks to buy the game. I spent my eating time, eating at a family restaurant across the street of the game shop and I only went there because of its cheap food.

Continuing on with me obtaining the Nerve Gear, the situation after I bought it was like Charlie in the Chocolate Factory. Where the main character finds the golden ticket, is cornered by other people and eventually runs off back home. Well in my case that actually did happen,

"Hey kid I'll buy that console of yours for twice the price!" yelled a man.

"No! I'll triple it!" yelled another as they pushed each other before long random strangers started to bid for my purchase of the Nerve Gear.

"This isn't for sale!" I muttered before I put the Nervegear box into my backpack and I quickly evaded hands of the masses and ran away as fast as I could back home.

"After that kid!" yelled one of the other people who then stood in front of my path.

"Tch..." I muttered as I ran into an alley way and started to climb a fire escape as quickly as possible.

Then as I started to run up the fire escape, several people were following me.

"It's just a game, you know!" I yelled as I then step onto the roof.

Then looking around trying to find a roof door but bursting out of it were people after me. Looking further for any other alternatives I look and see that another roof was close enough for me to jump to it. Taking a few steps back quickly, I ran close to the edge of the roof and leaped to the other side of the rooftops. Just as I leaped across several people then got to the ledge but stop to catch themselves from falling down.

I then caught myself on the ledge across and scrambled to climb up the roof ledge, then turning around and looking at the people, "Farewell then," I said to the people who chased me who were breathing hard as I then started to run across the roof to another rooftop.

After all that, I finally got to my house, drenched in my own sweat. I definitely did not expected, myself, to take over twenty detours, eluding the mobs that wanted the Nerve Gear. Eating as necessary there was no real protection under the watchful eyes of many people. So I went straight to my room, dropped my backpack that contained the Nerve Gear box and took a shower before passing out on my bed at 7:49 P.M.

November 6, 8:22 A.M.

Waking up that morning I immediately went to my backpack and unpacked it, taking out the box containing the NerveGear.

I looked at the box very carefully inspecting any possible damage to the outer content, "You were a hard catch I have to admit, twenty detours? Just for you? I never had ran that much in my life, I should get a trophy for that." I paused as I said that and place the box down and began to open it.

Inside the box were rather large parts each part larger than the size of my fist, but regardless it did make it easier for me to assemble it quickly with the instructions that was with the package. Upon finishing it I looked around, in my room, for a piece of paper laying around. Finding it quickly, by quick memory, on top of dresser I picked it up and suddenly my stomach growled fiercely.

"Tch I need eat stupid," I placed the paper next to the assembled NerveGear helmet and then head to the kitchen. My parents barely leave anything to cook around the house, so I tend to cook my own food. Opening the fridge I looked through the fridge for something that could be made fast within fifteen minutes at least.

"Hmmmm" I mummer to myself and scratched the back of my head, with my left hand, and looked at the current ingredients in the fridge. "I think eggs would be sufficient and maybe with toast and some water I guess would do just fine.." I muttered as I then take out a cartridge of eggs and bread from the bread bag and made some eggs and toast. Frying the eggs as evenly as I could, I ended up breaking it into little pieces. Eating my scramble eggs with toast while sipping water to prevent myself from getting parched, I quickly finished it, while trying not to get hiccups, so that I could get to the game and get my character all modeled.

I then carried the dishes and used utensil over to the sink and washed it before drying my hand and heading back up to my room. Then looking at the sheet I looked at it top from bottom and smiled as I then place the paper on the dresser and picked up the NerveGear and placed on my head and felt the gear activate as words appeared over the visor and that was the start of the calibration process.

Following the words I touched the soles of my feet to my legs, to my thighs, to my waist and the rest of my upper body. Then as the calibration process ended I was allowed to seek a better sitting position and slowly, as the helmet was surprisingly heavy, I walked over to my bed and lay down on the bed and connected the Ethernet cable for me to enter the Internet for the VRMMORPG.

I then try to get myself comfortable and relaxed my muscles when I did. I then looked up at the visors up to the ceiling of my room and yelled out, "LINK START!"

With a sudden burst of light a bright bluish light then engulfed my vision as the first box appeared in front of me.

[Welcome. the eye scanner on the NerveGear indicates you as a new player please follow the instructions as follow after this message to create your account.]

Then the message box then flies past my eye sight and another box appeared quickly in front of me and continued with me creating my account.

[Please create an account name and password, and don't worry as your account name will not be your in-game name, so be sure to not have it the same as your account name.]

{Account Name: Re-Sin}

{Account Password: **********}

Then the box flew pass me as well as another message box came up to me with a different message.

[Welcome Re-Sin, we do not have your character created yet so please create a character model for your in-game experience.]

Following that a mirror appeared in front of me as the message box flew to the left side of the mirror and a lot of customization buttons appeared on the mirror indicating the area that I can edit.

You can customize the avatar that you are going to use as your appearance in game, so you can be a girl even though you are a guy and vice versa. Fixating every part of my body's appearance with every single detail not missed. All according to my written piece of paper that I memorized during the months before. Though I didn't know what customization was which before hand I did have an image implanted into my mind of my character. A young man perhaps in his mid twenties with a scraggy yet smooth hair with its tips defying gravity, otherwise the build of my character was lean and rather average for a player to have with no outstanding points on the body making him noticeable. I finally manage to complete the character avatar that I would be using. I am then given a prompt by the system to give my character a name so that I could be identified by others.

{In-Game Name: Jethicur}

Jethicur a name not used by others other than myself, I could always count on it being available for me to use at my gaming convenient.

[Welcome to Sword Art Online, Jethicur, please enjoy your game play and have an exciting journey in the world of Aincrad.]

I smirked as darkness engulfed my vision and soon hearing voices I closed my eyes and slowly opening my eyes as the very area around me began to show as I see other avatars of players walk around and the surrounding buildings in physical 3-Dimensional.

I blinked and turned my head to my right side and then to my left side before raising my hands up in front of me and gripped my hands to see if I can really move. Though I even smiled at that in my mind I thought, "Though I can move in the game it sorta means nothing if I don't understand the concept of it..."

Looking around I see an exclamation point above a person's head presumably a NPC.

I then take my first few steps in the game of SAO and started to walk towards the NPC slowly but steadily as I then in a minute then stood in front of the NPC.

The NPC then locks onto me as I look at the NPC as the NPC then gives a smile and says, "Hello there Newcomer! Here is not a quest but if you do see an exclamation point over a NPC then that is a quest that you can take, but before you do so. Please tell me if you wish to have a tutorial of how this game works before you begin your grand adventure?"

I looked at the NPC awaiting an info box to appear just like any other MMORPG games, but unlike those games I slowly began to realize that I have to verbalize what I want to do or at least give a sign of either approval or refusal.

I then said, "Yes please"

"Very well then Newcomer, I shall give you the tutorial and brief information of what Sword Art Online has to offer and what it can help or deter your way of playing your game," said the NPC.

End of Stage 1.

* * *

Welcome to the new style of my story line, this will be entirely different from my first start on my story and I intend, with some interest, write at my leisure so please be patient as necessary and I will give my all to try and make it seem possible.

P.S. This story has archery as a class so if you like an original story game plot where range attacks do not exist in the game then by all means you can tell me so that you don't like it and drop reading this otherwise enjoy the story of my OC from floor 1 all the way to floor 75.

The battle of SAO has yet to begin.


End file.
